


看见这只大猫了吗？是我的

by CYQ



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M, all kjk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYQ/pseuds/CYQ
Summary: 金钟国和他的哥哥弟弟们刘在石是最终赢家
Relationships: Ha Donghoon | Haha & Kim Jongkook, Ha Donghoon | Haha/Kim Jongkook, Kim Jongkook & Yoo Jaesuk, Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo, Kim Jongkook/Yang Sechan, Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk





	1. Chapter 1

chapter1:

“wuli爱灿～”

歌手的温和嗓音此时恍若能掐出蜜一般，大胳膊一揽将还在发愣的梁世灿圈入怀中，丝毫没有意识到因为姿势原因，梁世灿整张脸被迫埋进男人饱满胸肌里，依着姿势只能隐约看到小不点通红的耳尖。

“啊…啊哥！！”

这里是天堂吗！梁世灿一双瞳孔疯狂震荡，手在半空晃悠着不知道该放到哪里，最后还是败给本能，直接搂住对方精瘦的腰，加大了拥抱的力度。

可惜还未仔细享受，梁世灿就感觉衣领处被人拽着强硬拉开，力道之大以至于没有防备下险些摔倒。

都不用回头，光凭着本能都能感觉到身后站着一个高个子的家伙，仔细感觉下去估摸着还有一个小豆丁。两道眼神直直的扫过来，刀一般的割着梁世灿的后背，明明是炎热的夏季却感到后颈发凉。

倒是那个“罪魁祸首”依旧毫不自知的笑的灿烂，机智精明的刑警人设丢的一干二净，笑的跟个村口大傻子似的张开手臂，憨憨的冲梁世灿身后的二人敞开怀，浑身上下莫名散发着一股子“快抱我”的气场。

“诶咦，你俩干嘛啊。‘’

对于怀里的玩偶突然被人扯走，金钟国倒是没有太大反应，只象征性的说了两句，见身前站着的二人没反应，兜兜转转将张开的怀抱重新对准了还处于懵逼状态的梁世灿。

许是梁世灿身高对于金钟国来说正好是放胳膊的高度，自从二人熟悉之后，新一代的爱灿玩偶接过了挂猫架的重任，加上梁世灿本人讨巧的性格，这段时间可以说是极为受宠。

不过有时候梁世灿老觉得金钟国对于自己的眼光总有种爸爸看儿子的感觉，以至于最近可谓无时无刻享受着母爱...啊呸，是父爱的笼罩。

但这对于堂堂的一代和二代玩偶来说，简直就是夺妻之恨。河东勋眯起眼睛上下打量着这个其貌不扬的家伙，看着这小子在金钟国怀里的样子怎么看都觉得浑身别扭。

“wuli哥~”

“干嘛啊？好热的，别老凑过来啊你。”

河东勋扑到一半的身子被男人无情的一巴掌推开，好不容易拉下脸乖巧的撒着娇，而那句对于男人来说有些腻乎的“我弟弟”却依旧没听见，反倒是男人嘴里一口一个“混小子”叫的起劲儿。

强行压下已经快到嘴边的脏话，河东勋抽搐着嘴角拉下脸，整个人周身的委屈劲儿都快凝成实体，哐哐哐的往下duang。

一旁的李光洙今天倒是一反常态的安静，面上也看不出什么神色，只是一直瞪着湿漉漉的小鹿眼定定的散发着不爽的气息。

在河东勋被无情推开的刹那，李光洙瞄准了间隙，不屈的好大一长条没有任何犹豫，一个猛子扑了上来，以至于就算是金钟国也闪了个趔趄。

好不容易稳住身子抱个满怀，李光洙却在金钟国怀里不停乱动，又悄悄把手顺着男人毫不防备的衣底探了进去，脸埋在金钟国的脖颈，只露出一双眼睛，冲着另外两个疯狂炫耀自己的特殊性。

小个子的玩偶们威胁式的眯着眼，河东勋推了把身旁的梁世灿，一手直接抓住了李光洙的领子。不甘示弱的梁世灿很快就稳住身形 ，眉眼里戏谑的意味不像平日温和的小滑头，脚步轻晃站到了金钟国面前。

“那个，休息时间结束了。”

金钟国正不知所措抱着怀里大个子发愁，听见PD的话心下有了主意，支开李光洙去跑腿拿东西，娴熟的把二人当成挂猫架扒拉上去，耐心的哄着自己的玩偶们。

最后环节依旧是追逐战，RM队VS嘉宾队。第一轮RM抽到了任务方，各自打好招呼就四散开搜寻起任务物品。

任务开始，河东勋原本还想继续粘着他哥，结果一回头身旁就没了人影，只剩一大长条还在呆愣愣的攥着任务卡看的起劲。无奈之下，河东勋也分散开来，向着离自己最近的房间跑过去。

一反常态的，这次追击队像是开了天眼，蹲点追击的地方一逮一个准，次数之反常都让人怀疑是不是有人透露了位置。常年经验累积下来，成员们也暗下心思，格外留意起了身边队友和VJ。

“喂，梁世灿，你过来一下。”

长时间的移动让河东勋出了一身汗，初代机灵鬼的眼力价可不是白来的，看梁世灿半天没有收货，越琢磨越觉得这小子不对劲。

“哥？怎么啦？”

梁世灿倒是一副气定神闲的样子，努力睁大眼睛看着河东勋，用全身的毛孔发散着一身正气，但河东勋咋看咋觉得违和。

“诶咦，你们怎么也在这里啊。”

门后传来的声音打断了河东勋的思路，看着不知从哪儿冒出来的长颈鹿，河东勋眼角直抽抽。

担当spy的梁世灿眼中则满是欣喜，打过招呼就一手插着兜，做出一副到处翻找东西的样子，兜里的手飞速的扒拉键盘，通知着追击队此处方位。

“都不许动！”

即使是知道有人要来的梁世灿也被吓了一跳，就不用说另外二人，飞速赶来的追击队全员都聚集起来挡住了出口，形成包围圈慢慢逼近。

“诶咦，刚开始咱有话好好说呗。”

河东勋走到最前试图商量，翻出对讲机想用其他成员位置做交易，又对李光洙偏了偏头示意。

“撕拉——”

多年的默契只需要一个眼神，李光洙就知道河东勋在想什么，不枉被拖去锻炼的日子，侧身突进长臂一抓，动作干脆利落，瞬间撕下一个敌方的名牌。

冲锋号角既已吹响，双方人马二话不说开始动手。混战反抗中，李光洙手臂无意中擦伤一小块也无暇顾及，还是眼尖的梁世灿将人拉了回来。河东勋则一反常态的顶在最前支撑着，只是双方人马差距过大，眼见就要在此团灭。

“喂！你们几个，对谁的弟弟们动手呢？昂？”

利落的将半掩的门一脚踹开发出嘭的巨响，金钟国头也不回，直接一把将站在最前的河东勋拉到自己身后，话语里半是戏谑半是嚣张，随即不屑的冲敌方队伍笑着挑衅。

男人脖颈上因长时间的躲避起了一层薄汗，头发也有些湿漉漉的。许是几缕发丝遮挡了视线，男人有些不耐烦的呼噜几下自己的头毛，使得本来就有些炸的头发更是四处乱翘着，像极了炸毛的猫。

即便是敌方队伍也不得不承认，这突然的出场着实帅的让人心动。不枉平日里遇见危机时一口一个的“钟国哥”，原本还有些躁动的玩偶们瞬时安下心来。

细长蛇目盯着敌方队伍，余光在看见李光洙因挣扎而不小心伤到的手时，周身散发着凶厉气场瞬间加重，潜藏在丛林的兽被激怒，呲着牙用利爪威胁。

“那个…我们才是攻击方对吧？是的吧？”

只一瞬间，名牌可怜兮兮的被男人随手扔到了地上。留下还处于冲击中的敌方队伍，趁着临时静止，金钟国难得没有唠叨，带头出了门拐向下一个藏身点。

跟着金钟国的步子，众人跨入一个狭小的房间。清开角落堆着的纸箱，即便叫退了VJ们，四个大男人蹲在一起拿着手持摄像也着实有些拥挤。

仔细看了看李光洙手上的擦伤，幸亏并不严重只是稍稍蹭碰了皮。心疼是别人的事，李光洙自己到不在意这点磕碰，翻到默默在心里琢磨着如何利用这一点，在自己哥哥那里占点便宜。

长颈鹿深知他哥吃软不吃硬的那一套，娴熟的摆出委屈表情，无辜的睁大双眼对着老虎撒娇，可这刚做了一半就被一个稍矮的背影挡的严严实实。

“东勋啊，怎么了？”

“哥～我刚刚不小心撞到头了，好疼…”

仗着身材小，河东勋可是看准了位置硬生生钻进两人之间，攥着金钟国的衣服将自己肉乎乎的脸怼了上去，耳边险些幻听起“pororo哒！”的音效。

梁世灿原本想趁着灯光昏暗给追击队报告位置，看着其他人的样子，打了一半的字硬生生停了下来，屏幕亮光暗淡下来。

金钟国揪着河东勋的脸玩的正欢，余光瞥见一旁的梁世灿，晃悠着大胳膊就势揽了上去，对着心爱的第三代玩偶笑的像个街头小痞子。

难得没有在意发型，男人顶着一头乱毛笑弯了眉眼，抬起头看着梁世灿摆出一副欠揍的样子，语调里满是得瑟，结束尾音骄傲的上扬。

“世灿是spy吧～”

“啊…哥，你这说什么呐！哈…哈哈…怎么可能是我。”

突然被点名，梁世灿慌的一匹也努力摆出镇定的样子，偷偷摸摸的把手机往裤子里塞。

“噢噢→↘️↗️”

原本不动还不明显，这一动梁世灿直接把自己卖了出来。来不及吐槽金钟国冒出来的小口癖，梁世灿只觉得背上一重，随即双手被李光洙反剪在背后。

不甘心就此“伏法”，梁世灿剧烈挣扎着，一个不小心撞上身旁正看戏的河东勋，这一下背上的李光洙重心不稳，狭小室内两条长腿无处安放，直接摔在金钟国身上。

突发情况下四个人扭做一团滚倒在地，到了这个时候，分不清是谁的几只手还不约而同的伸出来，混乱之中也不忘护着金钟国的腰。

昏暗狭小的房间只有一盏昏黄的灯，隐约照着空中因男人们剧烈动作掀起的尘土，屋里充斥着因打闹发出的笑声和低沉喘息。

既然事已至此，幼稚的男人们索性开始幼儿园才玩的推揉打闹。力量较量金钟国谁也不输，一手一个小朋友玩的不亦乐乎，不爽被压着蹂躏的玩偶组飞快达成一致，一如既往的上演反能力者联盟。

弟弟们知道自家大哥向来玩闹中从不动真格的性子，直接顺杆往上爬，动作没了顾忌。毕竟只消唤几声哥，那威风堂堂的老虎就自动变成软乎乎任人摆布的大猫。

混战中金钟国被压在最底下，纵然有几只手垫在腰后，却仍被还未卸下的麦克硌得慌。挣扎几下怕伤着自己的心爱玩偶们，便带着笑意软了声音，用着私下里才有的少年音色念叨着“快起开”。

劝说无果，金钟国便加了劲儿推揉几下身上人示意，明明是反抗，但这动作在弟弟们眼里看来却像极了大猫踩奶，以至于下手更没了轻重，喜滋滋的看着天下的金钟国被摁在地上滚来滚去的样子。

常年锻炼的习惯使得男人揉抱起来手感更加舒服，众人不约而同的起了兴致，更加兴奋的打闹起来。金钟国越反抗，弟弟们却越更想看见这个大哥哭唧唧求饶的样子。

细长的手指不由自主的探到男人微张的唇边，起了歪心思磨蹭的动作带上了奇怪的意味。金钟国偏过头想要避开，却被捏住了下颚止了动作。

不愧是被称为三代玩偶的男人们特有的默契，在如何撸猫这件事上可是目标一致。都不用交换眼神，梁世灿摁着腿，河东勋靠自己体重压在金钟国身上，李光洙忙着摁头也不忘颇为细心的空出位置，让其他二人好好观赏这番景色。

男人侧着头露出漂亮的下颚线和脖颈线条，喉结随着这时候还停不下来的抱怨上下滑动，只要摁着的手施加些力量，就能听见那个天下的能力者发出小猫崽一样的哼唧声。

当然，金钟国可不会任由弟弟们乱来，逮住李光洙松懈的空档，猛地张开嘴咬住李光洙的手指，威胁式的研磨着手指，欣赏李光洙吃痛的表情。

喉结微动，李光洙实在不明白为什么好端端的兄弟间打闹，怎么突然搞得跟涩情电影现场一样，而金钟国这时候脸上还挂着依旧不减的笑容，浑身色气的都有些恼人。

稍一愣神，老虎挣脱束缚反客为主。嫌手不够用又摁着麻烦，直接跨坐在李光洙身上制服好一个。

“我们可是三名啊喂。”

“哦，那又怎么了？”

“哈，这个哥真的是…”

难得燃起来的胜负欲可不能这么熄灭了，一直想收拾这家伙一顿，好不容易有机会怎么能放过。

反正眼一闭一睁就过去了，河东勋坚信着wuli哥不会真正把自己脑壳薅爆的想法，拽着梁世灿直接冲上去一个泰山压顶…

【河东勋，卒，享年…】

“啊啊啊啊我是不会认输的！时间的支…咳！”

“哥！哥！是我啊！是东勋啊啊啊！松手松手，真的要死了！！”

直到背后发出吱呀的门响，一团阴影伴着让人后颈发凉的气场笼罩上来，正玩的兴起的众人不约而同打了个寒颤。

突如其来的外界白炽光刺的人睁不开眼，模模糊糊只能看见一个人背着光的身影，等到适应了光线，原本嘴里还在抱怨的男人们默契的止了声，一个个乖巧的负手站好一字排开。

后续如何发展谁也不知道了，三只玩偶最后唯一能记起的就是刘在石核善的微笑。

与周身如同引爆火药气氛截然相反，金钟国可如坠冰窖，后腰已经开始隐隐的发软，二十多年相处早已熟知刘在石的表情，刑警的精明大脑卡了壳，满脑子只有一句话疯狂回荡—

今晚以及明天的健身房快乐日都完蛋了…

tbc.


	2. 我都说了这是我的猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最终赢家刘在石

“wuli国钟想吃什么呢？”

唯一能回答问题的人正死死咬着牙关，尽力不泄露一丝声响，攥着自己衣角的力度大到指节已经泛白。要是可以，还管什么不揍哥哥的规则，他金钟国不薅爆刘在石的脑壳他就不叫金钟国。

“诶，干嘛不说话呢？”

刘在石依旧那副衣冠楚楚的样子，只有金钟国熟知那副伪装下的男人就是个恶魔。

见金钟国依旧沉着脸一声不吭的样子，刘在石拿出兜里的小遥控器，没有任何预警的提升了一个档位。

随着一声闷哼，无论金钟国再如何努力，一丝机械的嗡鸣声还是泄露了出来。刘在石依旧是那副没事人的样子，举着菜单打掩护，视线贪婪的描绘着眼前人的身形。

金钟国只能努力保持着清醒，黑色卫衣下的乳头敏感的挺立着，一不小心蹭到衣服就是一阵轻颤，阴茎被裤子束缚着得不到发泄只能憋屈的鼓囊着，幸亏有桌布挡着才没有被人发现异样。

许久未修理而过长的刘海遮住通红的眼眶，体内的小东西正抵在前列腺疯狂震动，快感一波一波顺着脊椎直冲大脑。

值得庆幸的是，刘在石只打开了一个跳蛋的按钮，束缚在龟头上的跳蛋到安安分分的待着，只有偶尔不小心蹭到时才会展现存在感。

即使如此，金钟国也早已无暇顾及刘在石的话，能保持现在这个姿态已经尽了自己最大的努力。

偏偏那老哥似乎还嫌不够，伸手去够桌子上的呼叫按钮。眼见服务员正大步走向这里，金钟国深知继续下去难堪的还是自己，最后还是开了口。

“哥…嗯哈…我…”

“哦？国钟想吃其他的吗？”

未等金钟国说完，刘在石便打断话，笑容越发欠揍起来。这一耽搁，服务员已经走了过来，询问点的菜单。

刘在石斯条慢理的点着菜，可桌布下倒是不停的忙活，被遮挡在桌子下的脚顺着金钟国的小腿一路向上，最后轻踩在中心的鼓囊处揉动，带动着那个小小的跳蛋刺激着尿道口，把金钟国激的浑身一颤，险些从椅子上弹起来。谁让金钟国是他刘在石一手调教出来的，自然知道如何让这小子爽。

“…麻烦再来两碗面吧，对了，还有…”

金钟国紧咬着牙关，看不下去刘在石这副趾高气昂的样子，深吸一口气猛地一把抓住刘在石的脚腕，随即惨无人道的对刘在石进行折磨。

这些桌子下的小动作被掩藏的极好，刘在石点着菜的声音卡了壳，表情一瞬间的扭曲随即用了平生最快的语速点完了菜。

金钟国可不想继续呆在这里，抓着脚腕的手加大了施加的力量，微微抬起头凶狠的瞪着刘在石，却又被情欲弄的更像是挑逗。

刘在石不由得咽了口口水，被金钟国原本是威胁的目光瞪的小腹一紧，原本就硬着的小在石更加跃跃欲试，脑子里瞬间改了念头。

“这些可以帮我打包吗？”

得到服务员的回应，刘在石道声谢看服务员走远了，瞬间皱巴起一张脸去够自己的脚，试图掩藏自己完全勃起的阴茎，他可不想在金钟国面前丢了面。

一直紧绷着的金钟国见人走远，注意力全部转移到自己身体里不断跳动的小东西上。尽管有些不安，但长时间维持同一个姿势即便是对金钟国来说也不容易。

好不容易用手撑住身体，想要在椅子上调整下姿势，偏偏刘在石此时坏心眼上来，用着帮忙整理衣服的借口，唇凑近了男人的耳廓吹着热气，胳膊故意蹭过胸前挺立的小点绕着打转，直到看见金钟国耳尖红的像快要滴血，情欲的艳红从颈侧一路向下漫延消失在衣领下才肯罢休。

“混…混蛋……”

“啊，国钟这么说哥，哥很伤心的啦。”

和那副委屈狗狗眼完全相反，只要金钟国稍稍抬头，就能看见刘在石怎么都压制不住翘起的嘴角，拼命憋着笑的样子。

看等菜齐还得一会儿时间，刘在石揉了揉金钟国的头发，安慰般的拍拍头，等金钟国狐疑的对上刘在石的双眼，对自家恋人早就知根知底的金钟国瞬间明白这个混蛋要干的事。

他最担心的事情来了，原本一直安分呆在龟头上的跳蛋开始了震颤，和后穴紧贴在前列腺的跳蛋约好了一般，同时开始震动，不断刺激着最敏感的两个地方。

金钟国先是被震的一颤，紧绷住的嘴角泄露一丝呻吟，随即被主人飞快的憋了回去。相较私处的皮肤，仅仅为吃饭准备的运动裤布料就更显粗糙，不经意间的小小磨蹭都成了巨大的快感，金钟国可谓拿出了健身才有的意志力，强迫自己不去扭动腰身。

像是男人平时一向的口是心非，后穴不自觉的绞紧，肠肉讨好似的不断推动着跳蛋顶到脆弱的前列腺上，先前遗留在穴道内添了药的润滑剂被带动，违背主人的意志开始四处点火。

刘在石调整自己的位置尽量将金钟国挡的严严实实，骨节分明的手轻巧落在桌布下，隔着男人的五分裤抚过紧绷的大腿肌肉一路向上，在指尖探触到中心鼓囊处的水渍时，脸上笑意越发欠揍。

“wuli国钟原来这么兴奋啊，是我疏忽了呢～”

即便刘在石压低了嗓音，一字一句也被金钟国听的一清二楚。几句脏话就在嘴边又被硬生生压了回来，红着眼眶恶狠狠的瞪着刘在石，胸膛不断起伏。

“这是您点的菜，都打包好了。”

服务员及时打断了刘在石越发猖狂的行径，看着自己的客人一个面露感激，一个憋屈遗憾，总觉得自己是做了件好事。

不满归不满，瞬间做好表情管理的刘在石接过递来的餐盒道了声谢，看周围人都走的差不多，随即站起身来上下打量着金钟国，贼兮兮的露出坏笑。

“国钟呀，我们走吧。”

“……”

身上的运动裤因沾上不明水渍湿了一片，紧紧贴在饱满的大腿肌肉上面，印出的电线痕迹如藤蔓从腰上一直延伸缠绕到下体处的隐秘部位，让他金钟国就这么穿着出店门，他到宁愿脱光了事…

等等，脱光也不可以！

摇摇头将脑子里的奇怪想法甩掉，金钟国咬着下唇手死死的扒拉着椅子依旧一动都不肯动。

刘在石自然知道金钟国此时的状态，调侃几句就脱下身上的外套，站到金钟国面前挡住外人的视线，利落的将外套围在金钟国腰间，细心遮挡住下面的一片狼藉。

夜里的街道只剩下稀稀拉拉的灯光，刘在石一手揽着男人的窄腰，一手领着打包盒站在路边，等待先前安排好的专车到来。

晚上风凉，脱了外套只剩一件短袖的刘在石，自然的抱紧了身旁唯一的热源。而此刻的金钟国低着头完全不敢直起腰，生怕有路人经过看自己难堪。

“喂？在石哥，我这里离得远，可能还得一会才能过来，大概…半个小时？急的话要不哥打车或者换其他的？”

听到这儿刘在石微微皱眉，低头看了眼怀里的人，着实不想将这副模样的金钟国给外人看到，偏过头看见路边有条寂静的小巷，随即心上一计。

“没事，我正好逛一逛，你慢慢开就行。”

挂了电话，怀里的人耳朵灵的不行，见自己还要维持这副难堪样，一个劲儿往刘在石怀里钻，生怕有人经过认出来自己。

“国钟啊，你看围着衣服也不是个事，咱要不去那边巷子里收拾一下？”

聪明如金钟国怎么可能不知道一脸认真表情的男人的小心思，面上温顺应下，心里的小算盘噼里啪啦打着，跟着刘在石避开摄像头走向小巷子里。

身影没入黑暗，仗着多年健身锻炼出的力气，金钟国抓住刘在石的手腕，将人一把摁在墙上，头抵在恋人颈窝，急不可耐的去够刘在石兜里的遥控器。

“国钟上次录制不玩的很开心嘛，和那些臭小子们玩的感觉很好吧？”

高举起手里的遥控器，刘在石砸吧砸吧嘴，品着从自己身上发散到空气里，浓的几乎化为实体的醋味，趁金钟国被突然调大的档位激的一时迷瞪，火上浇油的隔着裤子揉捏挺翘臀瓣，逼的歌手嗓子里发出全然不符合身材的甜腻呻吟。

快感一波一波涌来，金钟国深知这样下去只会便宜了刘在石，便做出乖巧模样，软了声调让刘在石先关上机器。见金钟国难得示弱，刘在石满面红光笑的见牙不见眼，全然不知怀里的男人已经在盘算着把人切片冲马桶犯不犯法。

猫科捕猎向来善于抓住机会，看刘在石上了钩，手速极快的一把夺过遥控器按了暂停，等猎物回过神，小小的遥控器已经被蹂躏的不成样子，得了逞的男人炫耀般的摇了摇手里的破碎零件，颇具环保意识的塞回刘在石衣兜。

“国钟呀，你看这样也不是回事嘛…”

刘在石沉了声，牵着男人手腕摁在自己的裤裆硬挺上，展开赤裸裸的性骚扰，却不料被人反将一军，随着金属搭扣碰撞声裤子直接被拽下，都不用催促，带着薄茧的手包裹着小在石上下撸动。

“哦，哥刚刚对我那么好，我可要好好回报回报哥不是吗？”

嘴里说是那么说，手上随着撸动等到刘在石快射精的那一刻，颇为恶劣的堵住输精口，在根部稍稍带着力一捏，原本精神抖擞的小在石瞬间萎了下去。

“诶咦，你看你不行了呢。”

刘在石吃痛弯下腰，被自家恋人的报复弄得皱巴起一张脸，脑子里还盘旋着说自己“不行了”的话语，才缓过神就小学生般直接一把把人裤子扯了下来，摁着金钟国后颈控制住不让动，手顺着腰线一路向下拽别在内裤上的电线玩。

“啧，就…唔嗯…会用这种手段了，哈…看来哥是真的不行了…嘶！”

原本只是单纯拉扯电线产生的刺激还能勉强忍住 而刘在石坏心思的扯住男人胸口的乳珠打转研磨，激的金钟国浑身一颤，声音尖细起来变了调。

金钟国被卡着脖子摁在墙上，粗糙的墙面即便隔着布料都磨的背有些疼痛，胸前和后穴的快感来的猛烈又无法躲避，索性大大方方的将自己送了上去，伴着闷哼扯出跳蛋，拉扯出一手不知是淫水还是润滑的液体，握着小在石往被玩的柔软的穴口送。

刘在石像是着了魔一般，直勾勾的看着男人慢慢将自己的阴茎吞吃入内，无法自控的还未等金钟国适应便开始动作。

“唔慢…慢一点…嗯…”

金钟国被这突然的攻势弄的有些手忙脚乱，只来的及回报住刘在石的身体试图保持平衡，却不料被自己的动作搞的后穴的阴茎埋入更深，呼吸急促的停滞一瞬，又逐渐在男人的抽插中找到节奏。

"我家国钟这么主动啊。"

"...哼，你怕不是不知道什么才叫做主动。"

被刘在石调笑一番，男人通红着脸呲着牙做出凶狠模样，仗着自身力气大，反扣住刘在石手腕将人摁在墙上，扬着头活像一只高傲的兽，下半身却不住的吞吃着刘在石的阴茎，浪荡的扭着腰的样子被刘在石尽收眼底。

这景象若是被那些弟弟们看了去，绝对免不了打自己几巴掌清醒清醒，可惜只有先前被忽略的打包盒丢在一旁地上当着唯一的见证者。

湿热穴道早就熟悉了阴茎的形状，合着刘在石的冲撞讨好的绞紧，刘在石发出满足的叹息，更加配合着手上的动作顶到最深。得了乐子的凶兽便收了獠牙微张着唇，隐隐露出猩红舌尖不断喘息，主动去够男人微凸的唇，舌头灵巧的舔弄吸吮。

鼻腔发出一声闷哼，刘在石狠捏了一把乳肉当做报复，交合处伴着水渍和肉体碰撞声打出白沫，堂堂的刘在石也有失去理智的时刻。

直到夜色被忽闪的灯光撞破，吃饱喝足的家伙领着打包盒驾着自己刚刚享用完的"晚餐"心满意足的一起打包回家。

等上了车，看着别扭着不愿靠近自己歪斜着身子坐着的金钟国，刘在石难得有些惭愧，正想着怕不是做过头了，手腕处一热，就见别扭的大型猫咪拉住了蚂蚱的手，手指轻挠刘在石的手腕。

“淫荡的家伙。”

男人响起在耳边的戏谑低语换来一声不屑的哼哼，金钟国转过头凑近了刘在石耳畔，嗓音里仍带着未退的情欲。

"切...彼此彼此"

end.


End file.
